


Autumn Carnival

by HarryFreakingPotter



Category: Alice by Heart - Sheik/Sater/Sater & Nelson
Genre: Baking, F/F, F/M, Ferris Wheels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryFreakingPotter/pseuds/HarryFreakingPotter
Summary: Spallam fall fic!
Relationships: Alfred Hallam/Alice Spencer, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Autumn Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet, yall know the deal by now

“Alfie!” Alice shouted, tugging his arm impatiently. She pointed through the mob of festival goers triumphantly. “There! There’s the entrance to the Ferris Wheel!”

He shook himself. “What, my love?”

Her dear stupid sleepy White Rabbit. She supposed he had a right to be exhausted, considering he’d planned most of the Autumn Carnival himself. _The wonder of small towns_ , she thought wryly. Still, he ought to be awake, enjoying the fruits of his labor! And paying attention to his amazing wonderful girlfriend!

Tabby laughed at them, her arm curling around Mia automatically. “Best get your pretty boy some sugar or to bed, Alice. We’re probably heading home soon anyway.”

“Angus and Harold aren’t gonna be home tonight.” Mia cut in, waggling her eyebrows mischievously. “I think they’re hitting up Dodgy’s party.”

Alfred frowned as Alice emitted a gasp of disbelief. “Dodgy’s having a party? And he didn’t invite me?”

“Us?”

“Whatever, Alfie.” She pouted, clutching his shirt dramatically. “Is it because of the w-”

“It’s definitely because of the wine coolers incident.” 

Tabby laughed, ruffling Alice’s hair affectionately. “Here, Alfred. I’m not that hungry.” She shoved a candied apple into his hands with a grin. “You kids have fun, and remember to use protection.”

“Tabby!”

The dark haired girl had already ducked away, speeding through the crowd with girlfriend in tow.

Alfred sighed, turning back to his own partner. “Ferris Wheel, love?”

“You’re not too sleepy?”

“Never enough to ignore you.”

She grinned a Cheshire grin. “Let’s go, pretty boy.”

\---

“Why won’t this goddamn thing move?” Alice shouted, slapping the side of their carriage impatiently, not blinking an eye when the entire cursed contraption shook around them.

The carnival had unexpectedly lost power, leaving them and a dozen others trapped in an acrophobiac’s nightmare while tiny workers raced around like ants trying to find the backup generator, and Alfred was starting to feel a bit nauseated, if he was being honest.

“Alice, please, could we not rock this thing more than necessary?” He pleaded, fidgeting with the seat belt that suddenly seemed wholly inadequate for keeping people secure in this spinning death trap.

She softened immediately, scooting closer to him. “Of course, sweetheart.” She cast her mind around for options, and smiled softly. “Can you focus on the stars for me, Alfie?”

He perked up immediately. “I didn’t even think-”

“‘Then you shouldn’t talk.’” Alice quoted, pointing upwards lazily. “Is that the Big Dipper or the Little one?”

“Little, babe.” He rested his head on her shoulder, shivering slightly in the cold. But he was with Alice, and he was safe, and they were here, looking at stars he’d memorized and recited again and again, bringing back the magic.

Maybe this could be a good thing.

\---

“We should make cookies.” Alice gasped, jumping suddenly up from her spot on their sagging loveseat in front of the TV blaring Hocus Pocus. Alfred groaned at the loss of contact, wiping at his eyes wearily. 

“What?”

“Get up loser, we’re making cookies.” She shouted from the kitchen, jolting him up. He made his way through the sea of chairs to the counter, where Alice was already measuring out ingredients. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing a soft kiss to the crook of her neck.

“Alice?” He whispered, despite the fact that it was just the two of them in the apartment, relishing her subsequent shiver.

“Yes, lovely?”

He drew back with a devilish grin. “Can they be peanut butter cookies?”

"You are an _asshole_ , Alfred."

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment down below! i cant tell you how much they mean to me


End file.
